1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrolyte solution for batteries and a battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-289731 discloses a non-aqueous electrolyte battery including a non-aqueous electrolyte solution containing a solvent containing ethylene carbonate.